Decisiones
by Aretusa
Summary: Cuando por fin siento su cuerpo derrumbarse sobre el mío, ya no hay espacio para las dudas en mí. Peeta Mellark se merece la familia que siempre ha soñado. Y yo también.


Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece. Disfruten.

* * *

Mi cuerpo se estremece cuando escucho lo que ha dicho. La taza de chocolate que sostenía entre las manos para mantenerlas cálidas se ha hecho añicos cuando la he dejado caer al suelo.

Es una mañana fría de invierno, y hemos tenido que pasar los últimos cuatros días encerrados en casa porque fuera estaba cayendo una nevada digna de recordar. Tan sólo por la ventana puedo ver los montículos de nieve, tan altos como Peeta, que luego tendremos que derribar.

—Katniss —oigo que me llama, pero me he quedado tan aturdida que su voz parece encontrarse a un par de metros de distancia—, ¿estás bien?

Sacudo levemente la cabeza, no tanto para negar sino para aclarar un poco mis pensamientos y me agacho a recoger los trocitos de porcelana a mis pies. Una punzada de tristeza me atraviesa el corazón cuando descubro que la taza infortunada formaba parte de la vajilla de porcelana favorita de Prim.

Peeta se agacha frente a mí con un trapo en la mano y comienza a limpiar el chocolate de las baldosas. Por el rabillo del ojo veo que está ruborizado y que sus cejas se han contraído hasta el punto de formar una sola línea. Me apresuro a tomar el último pedazo de taza y me pongo de pie, encaminando mis pasos hacia el cesto de basura.

De espaldas a él, que se ha quedado parado junto a la mesa de la cocina, respiro profundo y trato de reprimir el miedo y la angustia que amenazan con apoderarse de mí. Me quedo inmóvil durante unos segundos, concentrándome solamente en inspirar y espirar lo más tranquilamente que soy capaz. Bueno, ¿qué esperaba? Era obvio que esto ocurriría de un momento a otro.

Es sólo que es demasiado pronto y aún no estoy lista para ello. ¿Cómo estarlo después de todo lo que hemos pasado? ¿Con Prim, sus padres y sus hermanos todos muertos? Por un momento me permito tachar a Peeta de egoísta, de desconsiderado, hasta que una vocecita dentro de mi cabeza me dice que es justamente lo contrario.

Giro en mi lugar hasta quedar de frente a él. Tiene el pelo rubio despeinado porque se acaba de levantar y sus ondas le cubren la frente. Está vestido con los pantalones de su pijama y no lleva camisa, porque la calefacción de la casa le permite ir así, y de todos modos nunca ha sido friolento. Me observa atentamente, temeroso de haber sido imprudente y con la duda de una pregunta sin responder brillando en sus ojos.

Respiro profundo una vez más y me restriego las manos en la falda de mi camisón. Le miro jugar nervioso con el trapo mojado entre las manos y una sonrisa se me forma sin querer en los labios.

—Lo pensaré —le digo, caminando hacia el lado opuesto de la mesa—. Te lo prometo.

Entonces sonríe él también y se inclina sobre la mesa para darme un beso en la punta de la nariz.

—Gracias —responde, y me acaricia la barbilla con su pulgar—. Será mejor que me vista. Necesito una pala para lidiar con esos montes de nieve y luego me pasaré por donde Haymitch. Hace bastante tiempo que le llevé la última canasta de bollos y seguro que ya se le han terminado.

Asiento con la cabeza y le aprieto una mano en señal de despedida. Peeta sube a trote las escaleras hacia el dormitorio, y yo no puedo evitar pensar que actúa así por pura felicidad.

¿Habré hecho bien en decirle que lo pensaría? Después de todo, es muy probable que le esté dando falsas esperanzas. Soy muy consciente de que él desea un hijo desde hace un par de años, aunque nunca me lo haya mencionado hasta ahora. También soy muy consciente de que mi opinión al respecto no ha cambiado mucho: los niños siguen sin formar parte de mi plan.

Sin embargo, Peeta tiene todo el derecho de pedirme un hijo. Basta verlo interactuar con cualquier niño del Distrito para darse cuenta de que desea con toda su alma uno propio. ¿Estaré siendo demasiado egoísta al negárselo? Hace un par de días, sin ir más lejos, hemos ido al pueblo a comprar víveres y nos hemos pasado por la tienda de golosinas, que Delly ha decidido reconstruir en honor de sus padres. Volvió a casa después del fin de la guerra y trajo consigo a un estirado ex habitante del Distrito 13, que seguramente fue incapaz de resistirse a la alegría de vivir que Delly derrama por cada poro de su cuerpo. Como teníamos mucho tiempo sin pasarnos por su tienda, no nos habíamos enterado de que por fin había dado a luz a su primer hijo, un rechoncho bebé de cabello rubio y ojos miel que miraba a Peeta sin parpadear, a la vez que éste lo contemplaba casi con devoción. En ese momento comprendí realmente hasta que punto Peeta deseaba ser padre, pero como no mencionó nada de vuelta a casa, no pensé mucho en ello.

Pero ahora sí que lo ha dicho, y con todas las letras. Quiere un bebé. Y yo le he prometido que lo pensaría. "Bueno —pienso—, no negarme ya es un avance."

Le escucho bajar las escaleras y tomar su abrigo del armario que está junto a la puerta de entrada. Se voltea para mirarme, sonriente, y yo lo despido agitando la mano antes de que salga por la puerta. Oficialmente tengo todo el día para darle vueltas al asunto.

Como no me quiero quedar sin hacer nada todo el día y no puedo salir a cazar porque dudo que alguien haya despejado de nieve el camino hasta el bosque, resuelvo que al menos habrá un par de cosas que necesiten ser ordenadas en algún lugar de la casa.

Recojo el trapo escurriendo chocolate de la mesa y lo llevo hasta el fregador, donde lo exprimo y lo tallo hasta que vuelve a quedar blanco. Luego limpio la mesa otra vez y subo hacia mi habitación a darme un baño y ponerme algo más apropiado que un camisón.

Después de ducharme y cepillarme tantas veces el cabello que me duele el cuero cabelludo, me pongo de pie y rebusco entre los cajones de mi cómoda algo bonito que ponerme. La verdad es que todo este asunto de los niños me ha puesto un poco nerviosa. Encuentro un par de pantalones negros ajustados que me he puesto pocas veces y los combino con una blusa blanca de seda que a mí me parece muy bonita. Me calzo mis botas de siempre, acomodo mi cabello tras mi oreja izquierda y me miro en el espejo de cuerpo entero que ocupa una esquina de mi habitación, junto a la ventana. Bueno, ya está.

Estoy a punto de abandonar el cuarto e ir escaleras abajo a ver qué puedo hacer, cuando recuerdo que hay algo más en el cajón de mi mesita de noche que me gustaría ponerme.

Me siento en el borde de la cama y saco del cajón una delgada cadenita de oro con la perla que Peeta me regaló en nuestros segundos Juegos. La cadena se la he pedido a Effie, quién la ha mandado directamente desde el Capitolio, y Haymitch se ofreció voluntario a hacer una pequeña perforación a la perla de modo que pudiera colgarla de la cadena. Hace aproximadamente un año que la he convertido en collar y no la he usado ni una vez.

Cierro el broche tras mi cuello y coloco la perla en el hueco existente entre mis clavículas. Voy a cerrar el cajón cuando mi vista se topa con un sobre amarillento. La carta de mi madre. Mi primer impulso es apartar la vista y dejar que el sobre siga donde está, encerrado e ignorado. Sin embargo, algo me dice que no es coincidencia que lo haya vuelto a ver precisamente hoy.

Lo tomo y me dirijo hacia la planta baja, aún insegura sobre lo que voy a hacer. Cuando llegué al 12 sin mi madre, con Haymitch como única compañía, me rehuse por meses a abrir aquella carta. Había perdido a Prim, había perdido a Gale, y mi madre se había declarado incapaz de cuidar de mí porque todo le era demasiado doloroso. Estaba llena de rencor y enojo hacia ella por abandonarme una vez más, pero al paso de los meses comprendí que si de verdad quería comenzar a sanar, tenía que hablar con mi madre. Así qué marqué su número y lloré con ella nuestras pérdidas.

Desde ese día no hemos vuelto a tener ninguna clase de contacto. Varias veces he pensado en llamarle, pero la verdad es que me gustaría más que ella fuera la que me hablara a mí, la que me buscara a mí primero, para variar.

Le doy vueltas al sobre una y otra vez entre mis dedos, cavilando sobre lo que debería hacer. Me pregunto sí después de todo este tiempo, mi madre aún conserva el mismo número telefónico que escribió en las hojas, incluso si sigue viviendo en el Distrito 4.

Mis pasos errantes me llevan hasta la oficina, aquella en la que una vez Snow amenazó con matarnos a todos si no hacía lo que me mandaba. Me coloco detrás del escritorio y subo los pies a éste, mientras tomo el teléfono y marco los números tan delicadamente escritos.

Mi madre contesta el teléfono al quinto timbre.

—Diga —atiende, y por el tono de su voz infiero que va deprisa.

—Mamá —empiezo, tratando de calmar un poco la vorágine de sentimientos que de pronto se me ha venido encima—, soy Katniss.

Un largo silencio.

Pero que estúpida. Primero le he llamado mamá y luego he sentido la necesidad de aclarar cuál de sus dos hijas soy. Bueno, pues soy la única que le queda viva.

—Lo sé —responde—. ¿Cómo estás, Katniss? Hace mucho tiempo que no me llamas.

"Ni tu a mí".

—Bien, supongo —enrollo el cable del teléfono en mi dedo índice una y otra vez. Me muerdo los labios durante largo rato, y la respiración de mi madre al otro lado de la línea me indica que espera una respuesta más larga, así que voy al grano—. Escucha, tengo que hablarte de algo. ¿No tienes mucha prisa, verdad?

Sé que sí la tiene, pero necesito saber si me considera lo suficientemente importante como para llegar tarde a cualquier lugar.

—Claro que no —miente, y oigo como arrastra una silla —, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

Quiero contarle todo: que poco a poco he ido sobreponiéndome la muerte de mi hermana y mis experiencias tanto en los Juegos como en la guerra, que he vuelto a mi rutina de cazar por las mañanas. Quiero contarle acerca del libro, de los gansos de Haymitch, de mi boda con Peeta. Pero en lugar de eso me conformo con decir:

—Peeta quiere que tengamos un hijo.

—Oh, ya veo —se asombra. Seguro que esto sí no se lo esperaba. Estoy segura de que ni se le cruzó por la cabeza que éste fuera, de entre todos los posibles, el motivo de mi llamada—. Bueno, eso es un asunto muy delicado. ¿Tú quieres tener un hijo?

—No —respondo automáticamente—. Bueno..., no lo sé. Nunca he querido niños.

—Creo que primero tendrías que aclarar tus propios sentimientos al respecto. ¿Porqué no quieres ser madre?

—Porque no soportaría perder a mis hijos —me sincero.

En cuanto pronuncio esas palabras me arrepiento. Le he dado a mi madre un golpe bajo. Sin embargo, cuando momentos después me contesta, me sorprende que el tono de su voz sea casi tierno, en vez de los sollozos que yo esperaba.

—Nadie se los quitará, Katniss —me tranquiliza y hace una pausa que parece durar horas —. Ya no queda nadie que pueda hacer una cosa así.

Estoy a punto de contestarle que ella no puede saber si ahí fuera hay algún loco que quiera lastimar a mi inexistente familia, pero me contengo porque sé que tiene razón. Mis miedos ahora podrían considerarse paranoia, pero tienen unas bases pasadas muy bien fundamentadas.

—Es que no estoy lista —admito, y el tono agotado de mi voz no hace más que confirmar mis palabras —. Casi todas las noches tengo pesadillas. No puedo dejar de pensar en toda la gente que maté, me persiguen los ojos de los tributos muertos. Y Peeta tampoco se ha recuperado completamente. Sus ataques son cada vez más extraños, pero siguen ahí, y creo que nunca se irán del todo.

Mi madre suspira y me doy cuenta de que posiblemente ella ya haya pensado en todo esto mucho antes de que yo lo dijera.

—Ustedes nunca les harán daño, sí eso es lo que te preocupa. Todos los padres hemos enfrentado los mismos temores. Pero es importante que tomes en cuenta que ustedes dos —más que cualquier otro—, jamás podrán olvidar su pasado; sus miedos no se irán.

—Es que... Peeta desea tanto ser padre que a veces pienso que soy egoísta al negárselo.

—Bueno, puede que eso tenga algo de cierto —concede, y sé que acerté con mi comentario anterior—, pero tú le amas y él también a ti. Son demasiado jóvenes como para tomar una decisión y seguir apegados a ella toda su vida, sea cual sea. Tienen apenas 22 años, pueden seguir pensando en ello durante un par de años más y no pasará nada.

Sus palabras me tranquilizan hasta tal punto que suelto un suspiro de alivio. Es cierto, somos demasiado jóvenes para planear la vida entera. Sí, hemos vivido demasiadas cosas para gente de nuestra edad, pero no podemos hacer ya nada para cambiarlo. Yo le amo de todo corazón y él ha aprendido a amarme de nuevo, así que lo que mi madre realmente quiere decir es que hagamos lo que hagamos, siempre estaremos juntos, protegiéndonos el uno al otro.

—Gracias mamá —le susurro. Lo cierto es que me alegra haber podido hablar tranquilamente con ella.

—No es nada —asegura—, fue muy bueno poder escucharte de nuevo.

Desenrollo el cable de entre mis dedos y me despido de mi madre:

—Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero —la silla es recorrida de nuevo y sé que se está preparando para colgar, conteniendo las lágrimas que su voz no ha sido capaz de ocultar—. Katniss —añade, cuando estoy a punto de soltar el auricular—, Peeta será un gran padre.

Entonces cuelgo.

Me paso el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde deambulando por la casa, subiendo y bajando escaleras, acomodando esto y aquello, atizando los leños de la chimenea. Hago cualquier cosa que pueda distraer mi mente del asunto, pero nada funciona, no consigo pensar en nada más que eso.

* * *

Es media tarde cuando comienzo a ponerme aún más nerviosa. Toco de manera compulsiva la perla y las manos me sudan tanto que tengo que limpiármelas cada pocos minutos en el pantalón. Ya he agotado cualquier cosa que pueda hacer encerrada en esta casa, incluso llegué al punto de ponerme a ordenar por tamaño, color y frecuencia de uso las decenas de vajillas que venían con la casa cuando nos mudamos. Sospecho que Effie estaría orgullosa.

Cuando Peeta salió, supuse que estaría de vuelta a casa a tiempo para comer, pero no apareció. Pensé que tal vez se habría quedado con Haymitch y ambos habían dado cuenta de los bollos que le llevó de la panadería, aunque quiero suponer que de haber sido así me habrían invitado a unirme a ellos. El caso es que cuando dan las seis de la tarde y Peeta sigue sin aparecer, empiezo a tener ganas de llorar.

Mi mente baraja mil y un posibilidades. Que halla sido enterrado por la nieve mientras intentaba derribarla, que Haymitch lo convenciese de tomar unos tragos con él y después ambos hallan quedado inconscientes, que halla estado trabajando en la panadería y pierda la noción del tiempo...en fin, montones de cosas.

La angustia comienza a apoderarse de mí porque nunca se ha alejado tanto tiempo de casa sin hacérmelo saber. Siento como me comienza a resultar difícil respirar con tranquilidad y la boca se me reseca con un sabor bastante amargo. Nunca me ha gustado dejar a Peeta solo, desprotegido. Me resulta imposible manejarme con soltura cuando no sé dónde se encuentra, si está a salvo o herido en algún lugar, necesitado de mi ayuda. Desde los primeros Juegos y más aún después de su secuestro a manos de Snow, sufro ataques de pánico cuando no lo encuentro cerca mío. Él lo sabe y por lo mismo tratamos de mantenernos siempre juntos, o al menos informarnos acerca de nuestra ubicación o los planes para después.

Algo no va bien.

Con el corazón palpitándome desbocado en el pecho, decido que lo mejor es salir en su busca. Tomo un abrigo y una bufanda y me los pongo a toda prisa, sin molestarme en pensar si serán suficientes para combatir el frío. Salgo de mi casa abrochando los botones del abrigo y me dirijo corriendo a casa de Haymitch, rogando que ambos se encuentren allí.

Pero cuando llego hasta su puerta y observo que todas las luces de la vivienda están apagadas, el alma se me cae a los pies. Toco unas tres veces con todas mis fuerzas y espero impaciente a que atiendan la puerta. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, escucho que se acerca un tintineo y la cara roja de Haymitch aparece. A juzgar por su aspecto despeinado y la camisa llena de vómito, deduzco que se ha dedicado a dormir y emborracharse desde que ha iniciado el día.

—¿Que quieres, preciosa? —pregunta, y el hedor de su aliento en mi cara me provoca náuseas—. Pasa, pasa. Fuera hace demasiado frío y estás logrando que me congele.

Peeta no está aquí. Lo supe desde antes de que me abriera la puerta, pero tenía la esperanza de estar equivocada. Como no quiero pasar ni perder tiempo, resuelvo que contarle a Haymitch lo que sucede es la manera más rápida de largarme.

—Pensé que tal vez Peeta había estado aquí. Ya sabes, dijo que se pasaría para dejarte unos cuantos bollos.

Algo en el tono de mi voz parece sacar a Haymitch momentáneamente de las nieblas del alcohol, porque se esfuerza por enfocarme la cara con los ojos.

—¿Hace cuanto tiempo se ha ido? —inquiere, y noto que también él se ha preocupado.

—No lo veo desde que salió en la mañana —confieso, con la voz quebrada.

—Aguarda aquí —me pide Haymitch y se va arrastrando los pies hacia el interior de su casa, de donde sale minutos después ataviado con un grueso abrigo de piel y guantes y llevando en la mano algo parecido un pico.

A pesar de los años y de su sobresaliente barriga, hay que admirar el tamaño de Haymitch. Es bastante alto y uno puede notar a simple vista la fuerza que prometen sus anchos brazos. También es probable que Haymitch sea una de las personas más inteligentes que yo conozca. No inteligente como Beetee, sino un tipo diferente de astucia: una que sólo puede lograr un superviviente consumado. Es anticiparse a las cosas antes de que sucedan, es intuitivo. Mientras avanzamos lo más deprisa que podemos entre la nieve, doy gracias mentalmente por tenerlo a nuestro lado, por contar con él.

No es fácil caminar por ningún lado, porque las botas se nos hunden a cada paso que damos y cada vez nos resulta más difícil sacar los pies de los recién creados hoyos. Cálculo que hemos estado fuera unos veinte minutos y como mucho avanzamos 200 metros. Es tan frustrante y estoy tan angustiada que sé que no tardaré en soltarme a llorar. Yo sólo quiero encontrar a Peeta.

Es un misterio como Haymitch es capaz de andar con la borrachera que carga a cuestas, pero se muestra incluso más ágil que yo y es él quién se encarga de abrirme el camino por entre los montículos de nieve. Lo sigo tan cerca como me es posible pero no es un trabajo fácil, sobretodo porque mis botas son viejas y comienzan a mojárseme los calcetines, y cuando estén empapados, me costará aún más trabajo moverme porque estaré literalmente paralizada de frío.

Me ajusto la bufanda al cuello y trato de no concentrarme en mis pies húmedos. Como afortunadamente no he perdido ninguna de mis habilidades como cazadora, llevo los oídos agudizados, a la espera de cualquier ruido. Lo bueno es que no escucho nada, parece que además de nosotros no hay nadie más por aquí.

Cuando por fin llegamos a la plaza, me sorprende encontrar varias tiendas aún abiertas. Al parecer aquí ha nevado un poco menos que en la Aldea de los Vencedores. Eso, o la gente ha puesto manos a la obra desde el alba hasta ahora. Pasamos frente a la tienda de caramelos y me pregunto si Peeta no se habrá entretenido visitando a Delly y a su pequeño hijo. Estoy a punto de decirle a Haymitch que nos pasemos a preguntar, cuando veo que él se dirige firmemente hacia unas tiendas más alejadas, en la zona en la que se encuentra la panadería y decido que tiene razón. Es más lógico buscarlo primero ahí.

Unos meses después de regresáramos al Distrito, Peeta y yo decidimos que no queríamos vivir de la pensión que Paylor nos ofreció por ser lo que ella y el gobierno llamaban "héroes de guerra". Así que ambos declinamos la oferta y decidimos que a partir de aquel momento seríamos —o al menos lo intentaríamos— como cualquier otro habitante del 12. Todavía teníamos bastantes fondos de nuestra época de vencedores (porque nuestras casas no fueron destruidas en el incendio) y además, ninguno de los dos era un completo inútil. Yo salía todos los días al bosque y regresaba con los sacos llenos de comida: carne de caza, fresas, peces...y la gente los compraba. A pesar de que no había ya ninguna prohibición sobre el bosque, pocos eran los que conseguían reunir el valor suficiente para entrar; además, la mayoría no son cazadores natos.

Por otro lado, Peeta decidió reabrir la panadería en el mismo lugar en el que antes se encontraba la de sus padres. Sigue haciendo cosas maravillosas, que derriten tanto el paladar como la vista. Además, una vez a la semana acude a la escuela del Distrito a darles clases de dibujo y pintura a los niños. Todo eso nos mantiene ocupados, le da un sentido más amplio a nuestras vidas y por sobre todo, evita que todo el tiempo pensemos en nuestras desgracias.

Atravesamos la plaza hasta llegar a la puerta de la panadería y nos damos cuenta de que las luces están encendidas. Me permito suspirar brevemente con alivio, aunque puedo sentir que Haymitch no se ha relajado ni un poco. Me adelanto a mi mentor y toco la puerta con fuerza, pero nadie responde. Pego la cara al vidrio del escaparate y tampoco se ve ningún movimiento. Lo que es más, alcanzo a apreciar un poco de desorden sobre el mostrador, como si Peeta se hubiese despojado de su delantal a toda prisa y al colocarlo sobre la madera hubiera volcado algunas cosas. Oh, no.

Me giro para encarar a Haymitch, pero él también ha pegado el rostro al cristal de la puerta. Nuestras miradas se cruzan por un instante y ambos negamos con la cabeza. Aquí no lo encontraremos. Dejo que se me escape un quedo sonido de frustración y me resbalo pegada al escaparate hasta quedar sentada sobre el suelo de madera. Me llevo las manos a la cara e intentó cubrir con ellas las lágrimas que comienzan a correrme por las mejillas. Dejo que mi pecho se llene de la angustia que hasta ahora había luchado por contener y me derrumbo.

¿Dónde podrá estar Peeta? ¿Será posible que alguien haya venido por el y se lo llevara a la fuerza? ¿O habrá salido él intempestivamente de la tienda por su propia voluntad? En todo caso, ¿porqué no ha regresado ni aquí ni a casa? ¡Se supone que debía estar de vuelta hace horas!

Apenas soy consciente de que estoy emitiendo los horribles sonidos que hago cuando lloro, sólo que esta vez siento que salen de una parte más profunda de mi ser.

Entonces Haymitch coloca su mano bajo mi brazo y emplea toda su fuerza para ponerme en pie. Una vez que logró mantenerme parada, me toma ambos hombros con las manos y me mira directo a los ojos, como intentando calmarme y transmitirme seguridad.

—Lo encontraremos, Katniss —me asegura, mientras yo intentó reprimir la efusividad de mi llanto—. Te lo prometo. Ahora anda, sígueme.

No sé a dónde pretende que vayamos, porque no se me ocurre ningún lugar además de los que ya visitamos en el que Peeta pueda estar. Oh, no ¿porqué ahora? Él tiene que estar bien, a salvo. No soportaría que algo le pasase.

Caminamos deprisa y encorvados, para protegernos de las ráfagas de viento. Pasamos junto a la fábrica de medicinas, la cual había permanecido cerrada por el temporal. Después pasamos por los terrenos donde antes se encontraban las modestas casitas de los mineros y por fin mi embotada mente reconoce hacia donde se dirige Haymitch: vamos a la Pradera.

Me parece bastante improbable que Peeta pueda estar aquí, pero estoy tan desesperada por encontrarlo que sería capaz de buscarlo debajo de las piedras si fuera preciso. Como todos los demás lugares del Distrito, la Pradera rebosa de nieve, aunque sigue siendo más hermosa que ninguno, toda cubierta de blanco.

Me pego a las espaldas de Haymitch como una lija, porque sí tampoco aquí le encontramos, estoy segura de que enloqueceré.

Y es entonces cuando ambos lo vemos. Bajo la gran figura de un abeto, se proyecta una sombra acurrucada contra el tronco. Entorno los ojos para poder discernir mejor si la sombra tiene forma humana, y cuando descubro que sí que la tiene, me quiero lanzar a correr hacia la figura inerte. Sin embargo, un brazo se me estampa en el pecho y me frena aún antes de partir.

Vuelvo mi vista hacia Haymitch y descubro que tiene el ceño fruncido. ¿Y ahora que? ¡Necesito saber si encontramos a Peeta! Pero entonces lo entiendo. Esto comienza a parecerse mucho a cuando Peeta fue rescatado del Capitolio y llevado por primera vez al 13. Yo estaba tan desesperada por verlo y tocarlo, que no tome ninguna precaución al acercarme. Ahora sucede lo mismo, con la diferencia de que nadie toma dos veces por sorpresa a Haymitch Abernathy. Él piensa que Peeta ha tenido uno de sus ataques de muto. Probablemente eso era lo que sospechaba desde un principio. ¿Cómo es que yo lo pasé por alto? Supongo que había pasado mucho tiempo desde el último, y además estaba demasiado absorta pensando en el bebé. ¡Oh, el bebé! Que lejano parece todo ahora.

Haymitch deja caer el pico que llevaba en las manos y me toma del brazo mientras avanzamos lo más lenta y silenciosamente que podemos. Estamos a unos cuantos pasos cuando distingo las botas café de Peeta y me calmo un poco, porque aún sí está en modo muto, por fin lo he encontrado. Ahora que lo veo de cerca, me puedo dar cuenta de que se ha acurrucado contra el árbol, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y las manos agarrando su cabeza.

Ay, sus manos... Tiene los nudillos sangrados, casi en carne viva, y la nieve alrededor suyo está salpicada de diminutas manchitas de sangre. No logro contener el gemido que se escapa de mis labios. Haymitch me reprende con la mirada, pero da igual, porque no parece que Peeta esté consciente de todos modos. Me libero del agarre de Haymitch de un movimiento brusco y me arrodillo al lado del bulto inerte que es el chico del pan.

Le toco ligeramente el brazo, pero no se mueve. Le siento respirar, por lo que sé que no esta inconciente.

Entonces me lanzo sobre él, cubriendo su cuerpo con el mío e intento apartarle las manos de la cara, porque ahora mismo lo único que quiero es abofetearlo hasta que reaccione. No me sorprende que los brazos de Haymitch intenten apartarme de él, pero yo lo rodeo con mis brazos todo lo fuerte que puedo y mi mentor tiene que desistir.

—¡Peeta! ¡Peeta! — le grito, mientras le aporreo los brazos con los puños.

No es que se lance a mis brazos, pero por lo menos consigo que se mueva un poco.

Se aparta las manos del rostro y me toma los puños con ellas. Le busco la mirada, porque sé que eso lo delata cuando tiene un mal momento, pero sus iris son tan azules como siempre. Sin embargo ha llorado, a juzgar por lo irritado de sus ojos.

—Oh Peeta, ¿qué ha pasado?

Él se incorpora hasta quedar sentado y yo me aparto un poco para darle espacio. Ésta abatido. Temo que se ponga a llorar, porque si lo hace no me podré contener y entonces esto será un gran espectáculo, con nosotros dos destrozados y Haymitch como nuestro público.

Peeta niega con la cabeza y desvía su mirada a Haymitch, quién se acerca hasta quedar parado a un lado mío. Nuestro mentor le ofrece una mano y Peeta la toma y se pone de pie. Yo hago lo mismo.

—Le diste duro, ¿verdad chico? —pregunta Haymitch, señalando vagamente el tronco del abeto.

Sigo la dirección de su gesto y veo a lo que se refiere: el tronco también está manchado de sangre. Seguramente Peeta se ha liado a puñetazos con el. No puedo evitar pensar que el tronco pude haber sido yo.

—El dolor me ayuda a centrarme —responde Peeta, ceñudo, mientras se examina los nudillos heridos.

Extiendo una mano esperando poder echar un vistazo a sus heridas yo también y él coloca las suyas en mis palmas expectantes. Nada que un buen antiséptico y vendas no puedan mejorar. Sin embargo no son sus manos las que me preocupan.

Sin decir una palabra más, los tres nos encaminamos de nuevo hacia nuestras casas de la Villa de los Vencedores, aunque antes pasamos por la panadería para que Peeta pueda apagar las luces. El camino de regreso me resulta cincuenta veces más rápido que el de ida.

* * *

Me sorprende que Haymitch no entre en su casa cuando la alcanzamos, sino que siga caminando junto a nosotros hasta llegar a la nuestra. Abro la puerta y de inmediato siento la calidez del ambiente. Peeta y yo nos quitamos abrigos y zapatos, y Haymitch se deja caer en un sillón frente a la chimenea, con sus botas mojadas manchándolo todo.

Nadie habla.

Voy hasta la oficina y saco un pequeño frasco de antiséptico y un par de vendas y regreso a donde Peeta, que se ha sentado a la gran mesa de madera de la cocina. Mientras trabajo con sus manos, le voy dando vueltas al asunto en mi cabeza.

Peeta debió haber salido corriendo de la panadería poco tiempo antes de que Haymitch y yo llegáramos buscándolo. De haber llevado más tiempo tumbado en la nieve habría sufrido hipotermia. Además, claro, la sangre de sus nudillos no estaría tan poco coagulada como ahora, se habría vuelto ya costra.

Noto su mirada fija en mi, así que levantó la cabeza y me pierdo en esos bonachones ojos azules.

Nos quedamos un rato de esa manera, hasta que él, como sí siguiera el hilo de mis pensamientos, empieza a hablar:

—Estaba todo bien, ¿sabes? Había ayudado a quitar nieve del sendero por la mañana, pasé a saludar a Delly y fui a la panadería. Te dije que hornearía bollos para Haymitch, así que me puse a preparar la masa apenas llegue.

Peeta habla en tono casual, como sí me estuviese comentando acerca de un día corriente. Sé que lo hace para mantenerme tranquila, pero el estómago comienza a contraérseme de nervios. ¿Qué habrá disparado el ataque de muto está vez?

—Calculé que estarían listos un poco tarde para la comida, aunque siempre podíamos utilizarlos para cenar. Ya sabes, preparar un poco de chocolate caliente y luego preguntar a Haymitch sí querría venir —el aludido, que al parecer también participa del relato, lanza un bufido exasperado. A Haymitch no le gusta el chocolate, al menos no sin un buen chorro de licor blanco en su taza—, y además bueno, quería darte tiempo suficiente para pensar.

Oh, si. El bebé. Lo había olvidado por completo. Debo de haberme puesto roja, porque Peeta prosigue con renovador bríos:

—Así que no tomé ninguna prisa. Estaba bastante tranquilo, horneando esto y aquello, cuando apareció uno de los mineros. Bueno, un hombre que solía ser minero —se corrige—, y me pidió un pastel, porque al parecer era el cumpleaños de su hija. Le dije que era muy afortunado de tener una familia, y él me dio las gracias y estiró una mano para pagarme. Tomé el dinero y entonces me di cuenta de que le faltaban dos dedos. Él siguió el rumbo de mi mirada y me contó que los había perdido durante la guerra, cuando una bala le atravesó la mano.

"La verdad es que entró mucho en detalles, pero yo ya no le prestaba atención. Sentía que me sudaba la frente y las manos me hormigueaban. Tenía mucho miedo de no poder controlar mis impulsos, porque la rabia comenzaba a extenderse por todo mi cuerpo: primero los puños, luego los brazos y el pecho. Guardé el dinero en el cajón y envolví el pastel para entregárselo y que se marchara. Afortunadamente se marchó en seguida y no se dio cuenta de nada, porque salió tarareando una canción. "

El rostro se le ha puesto pálido, aunque continúa con su tono casual y la mirada fija en mí, en mis reacciones. Esta tratando por todos los medios de no asustarme. Pero no sirven de nada, porque comprendo perfectamente lo que le recordaron las manos de ese pobre minero mutilado: a Darius.

"Sentí que estaba perdiendo el control. Apreté los puños hasta que me hice daño en las palmas, pero no fue suficiente. Mi mente se remonto a mi celda en el Capitolio, a los guardias que no me permitían parpadear de modo que no me perdiera nada —tiene la elegancia de no describir la horrible tortura a la que fue sometido mi antiguo amigo, y se lo agradezco infinitamente—. Supe que aferrarme al respaldo de una silla no me serviría de nada esta vez, así que me quité el delantal lo más rápido que pude, me puse el abrigo y salí de la panadería corriendo. "

"Se me ocurrió que con el tiempo que hacia nadie estaría en la Pradera, por lo que fui allá. Llegue y ese enorme abeto se me presento como un regalo, porque necesitaba descargar mi ira y mi frustración en algo. Comencé a golpearlo con los puños una y otra vez hasta que se me entumecieron los dedos y los nudillos me escocían. Ya no podía más, así que me puse a llorar. Lloré y me dejé caer en la nieve, porque estaba agotado. No podía más con mis miedos, con el coraje que me provocaba haber sufrido un nuevo ataque. Veía los rostros de Darius y Lavinia en la mente y no podía dejar de pensar en ellos. Pero luego volví un poco y di gracias porque tú no estabas presente y al menos por esta vez, no te había puesto en peligro alguno. "

"Me calmé a los pocos minutos, ya no me quedaban fuerzas para mantener ningún sentimiento de ira. Fue entonces cuando escuche pasos que se acercaban. Eran ustedes. Primero me asusté, pero luego tú te lanzaste sobre mí y comenzaste a golpearme y al principio no tenía ganas de reaccionar, hasta que me di cuenta de que tú no me estabas provocando nada. Es decir —se explica, porque tanto Haymitch como yo hemos puesto cara de perplejidad—, la ira que había sentido no fue en ningún momento encaminada hacia ti. Me daba rabia haber estado preso, haber sido torturado y tener que ver como mataban a Darius y Lavinia, pero alguna parte de mi mente, una que parecía casi racional, encaminaba mi enojo hacia las personas correctas. Quería matar a alguien, hacerle daño...pero no era a ti, sino a mis verdugos. "

Estoy conteniendo el aliento, pero para mi sorpresa su historia no me causa ni miedo ni angustia. Podría decir que incluso me siento un poco aliviada y sin duda, mucho más cómoda con él que cuando llegamos. Le tomo del antebrazo para no lastimarle las manos y le doy un suave apretón. Todo está bien, todo estará bien.

Haymitch suspira y se levanta de su cómodo asiento junto al fuego. Se dirige con paso lento hacia nosotros y por un momento tanto Peeta como yo pensamos que se nos viene encima un buen sermón, pero nos pasa de largo y comienza a revolver en los cajones y gabinetes tras de mi, en busca de una de sus preciadas botellas de reserva.

Hace bastante tiempo ya, cuando se dio cuenta de que el licor se le terminaba demasiado pronto, decidió que escondería algunas botellas en nuestra casa. Al principio estaban tanto en casa de Peeta como en la mía, pero cuando Peeta se mudó a casa, todas sus botellas fueron trasladadas aquí también. Se supone que la locación del licor es secreta, de modo que Haymitch no las pueda tomar cuando no sea estrictamente necesario, pero ese hombre parece tener un radar en cuanto a alcohol se refiere.

—¡Ja! –exclama y nos presume la botella a medio llenar frente a las narices—. Son un verdadero asco tratando de mantenerme alejado de mis preciosas.

Bueno, tampoco es que nos esforcemos demasiado. En la cocina hay apenas unos diez cajones en los que buscar y no es como sí las mantuviéramos bajo llave.

Peeta niega con la cabeza y a mi me entran unas ganas locas de golpear a Haymitch. Siempre corta los pocos momentos emotivos que tengo.

—Sí les interesa mi opinión —comienza Haymitch, de vuelta en su sillón—, creo que vamos por buen camino. Peeta comienza a enojarse con la escoria indicada, Katniss cada vez nos despierta menos por las noches con sus lamentables gritos y mis gansos han resultado una buena terapia.

"Sí, claro —quiero soltarle— tus gansos son una buena terapia para nosotros, que somos quienes los cuidamos". Pero como me he vuelto más callada y por consiguiente más educada, no lo digo.

Nuestro mentor levanta la botella en dirección nuestra, como sí brindará por nosotros y empina el codo. Oh bien, esta noche nos tocará llevarlo en vilo a casa.

—¿Has terminado? —pregunta Peeta, examinando sus manos recién vendadas.

Asiento con la cabeza y me levanto para ir a guardar el frasquito de antiséptico y las vendas sobrantes. Él también se pone de pie y se dirige a la chimenea, atiza el fuego y se deja caer en un mullido taburete.

Tardo unos pocos minutos en volver de la oficina al salón, pero Peeta y Haymitch ya se han enfrascado en una conversación. Me parece que hablan de Beetee y su renuencia a abandonar los laboratorios de sistemas del Distrito 13, pero no me apetece demasiado escuchar lo que tengan que decir. Tomó una manta del respaldo de un sillón y me siento envuelta en ella a los pies del taburete de Peeta.

Las llamas de la chimenea crepitan con fuerza y al estar a la misma altura, es casi como si me lamieran la cara. Con todo lo que ha pasado el día de hoy, pensar que por la mañana Peeta me propuso que tuviéramos un hijo se me antoja muy lejano. Como si le hubiera sucedido a otras personas y yo fuera una mera espectadora.

Sé que es probable que Peeta no mencione el tema por unos días, ya ha dicho que quiere darme tiempo para pensarlo. ¿Pero por cuanto tiempo más seré capaz de prolongar su espera? Tal vez deba decirle que esperemos un par de años más, para ver como marchan las cosas. Quizá tengamos menos días malos y podamos coordinarnos de modo que sí uno está indispuesto, el otro se haga cargo de la criatura.

Es mucho pedir, pero un niño no puede vivir con padres que saltan de miedo cada vez que escuchan un ruido inesperado, o que interrumpan su sueño en la noche llamando a gritos a personas que hace mucho tiempo dejaron de existir. Se qué nunca podremos ser padres normales, pero a un hijo hay que transmitirle protección y seguridad. Y ahora mismo me veo incapaz de proveer nada de eso.

Peeta ha comenzado a acariciarme el cabello, apartando mechones sueltos de la frente y colocándolos detrás de la oreja. Sus dedos son suaves y de inmediato una sensación de placer y comodidad me invade el cuerpo. Atrapo su mano a medio camino entre mi frente y mi oreja y me llevo el dorso a la mejilla, a la vez que ladeo la cabeza para poder aspirar el olor de su piel. Le beso uno por uno los nudillos vendados y lo dejo en libertad.

—...es comprensible, claro —escucho que murmura Haymitch, en ese tono que emplea justo antes de caer dormido—, a Beetee tampoco le queda nadie. Aunque personalmente odiaría pasar el resto de mi vida bajo tierra, en esa madriguera que es el 13, por muy listo que fuera.

Es cierto. Beetee no tiene a nadie. Al igual que Haymitch, nunca se casó ni tuvo hijos. Se dedicó a trabajar sin parar en sus computadoras y aparatos como medio de escape. La diferencia entre él y Haymitch —dejando de lado el alcohol, claro está—, es que éste último nos tiene a Peeta y a mí. Es nuestro mentor, nos ayuda a seguir adelante con nuestras vidas y nosotros, a su vez, le damos un sentido a la suya.

Oigo el estrépito de la botella que cae al suelo y a continuación, un sonoro ronquido. Levanto la cabeza y Peeta me sonríe, haciendo que se le forme un hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda. Le sonrió de vuelta y me pongo de pie, aceptando la mano que él me ofrece.

—Será mejor que vayamos a dormir nosotros también —murmura Peeta, ya en pie, mientras se agacha para recoger la botella que por fortuna no se ha roto.

Asiento con la cabeza y me despojo de la manta, cubriendo a Haymitch con ella. Es una suerte que al entrar no se haya quitado ni el abrigo ni las botas, porque de haber despertado a media noche cubierto solo con la manta, habría pasado un frío insoportable.

Peeta, que ya ha apagado las luces, me toma de la mano y subimos las escaleras hacia nuestra habitación.

Él comienza a desnudarse para ponerse el pijama y yo hago un poco de lo mismo, deslizándome en un suave y abrigador camisón de franela. Como solo tengo que meter las manos en mi pijama en vez de calzarme camisa y pantalón como hace Peeta, eso me da tiempo de observarlo mientras se viste.

Su cuerpo no es algo nuevo para mí, claro está, pero a pesar de los años nunca dejo de asombrarme. Ambos quedamos bastante maltrechos después de la guerra, con nuestros frágiles cuerpos de puzzle de piel, aunque él sufrió muchas menos quemaduras que yo. Lo realmente sobresaliente de la anatomía de Peeta no es su pierna metálica, ni mucho menos, sino las cicatrices de su espalda.

No son como las de Gale, burdas al haber sido talladas con un látigo de cuero. Las de Peeta son finas, ondulantes y parecen seguir un patrón. Cubren la totalidad de su espalda, subiendo y bajando una y otra vez. Fueron creadas por manos hábiles, artísticas, que supieron imitar los movimientos de una serpiente arrastrándose por el suelo a la perfección. Seguro que Snow disfrutó mucho viendo como las tallaban en su piel, con algo tan fino que apenas pareció darles grosor.

Deslizo mi dedo índice por las delicadas líneas blancas justo antes de que Peeta se ponga la camisa, y desciendo hasta el límite inferior de su espalda, trazando con mi dedo el mismo recorrido que realizó el cincel. Peeta tensa todos los músculos de su espalda y ahoga un gemido. Después vuelvo a subir y mis labios besan sus hombros, luego la curva que se forma entre el cuello y su clavícula, su nuca. Me abrazo a él por detrás y suelta un suspiro ronco que hace que se me erice la piel.

Se gira hasta quedar frente a mí y me toma la cara para besarme. Me pierdo entre sus labios, que siempre parecen tan dulces y tiernos conmigo. Entierra sus dedos en mi cabello y a mí me invade esa ola de electricidad que me recorre el cuerpo entero. Me pongo de puntitas y le paso mis brazos por el cuello, acortando la poca distancia que había entre los dos. Peeta pone sus manos en mis caderas y me parece que mi piel arde ahí donde su piel toca la mía.

Me besa una y otra vez —saboreando, mordiendo—, y de pronto los besos comienzan a parecerme poco, así que lo guío hasta la cama sin soltar su cuello. Me tumbo sobre el colchón y él lo hace sobre mí, pero tiene la delicadeza de sostenerse con los brazos para no aplastarme con su peso. Deshago el amarre de mis brazos y dejo que mis manos exploren su cuerpo a su antojo. Él gime entre besos y eso me produce un cosquilleo tan placentero en el vientre que me vuelvo más atrevida y comienzo a pasarle la lengua por los labios, la barbilla, la línea de la mandíbula hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja. Beso el lóbulo y luego le doy un pequeña mordida, y Peeta se ríe.

—Haymitch duerme allá abajo —me recuerda.

—No me importa —le respondo, y le entierro los dedos en el cabello para atraer su rostro hacia el mío. Quiero que me bese, pero él no lo hace, así que frunzo el ceño y lo aparto de mí, furiosa.

¿Y ahora que le pasa? ¿Acaso no era él el que lanzaba gemido tras gemido hace dos segundos?

Ruedo hasta quedar de mi lado de la cama y me tapo toda con las sábanas hasta que sólo asoma mi cabeza, pero Peeta parece divertido en lugar de molesto.

—Katniss —comienza, con ese tono risueño que empieza a molestarme tanto—, no está bien que hagamos esto si tenemos visitas en el piso de abajo. Y menos aún cuando te pones tan juguetona —añade, y yo me sonrojo mucho a pesar de mi molestia.

—Pues entonces no hacemos nada y se acabó —le espeto—. Ahora voy a dormir, si hacer eso juntos también te parece inadecuado, hay otras habitaciones en la casa que puedes usar.

Peeta suelta una risa bajita que no hace más que incrementar mi enojo.

—No seas ridícula —me dice, tumbándose a mi lado en la cama y pasando su brazo derecho por mi cintura para atraerme más hacia él.

¿Ridícula yo? Me dan ganas de soltarle una bofetada de indignación, pero me limito a removerme incómoda bajo su abrazo. Él suspira y coloca su cara sobre la mía, para hablarme al oído.

—¿Te habías dado cuenta que te quedaste sin pastillas? —pregunta, y me toma tan de sorpresa que abro mucho los ojos. No, no me había dado cuenta.

Ruedo para quedar frente a frente y me encuentro con una cara que denota tanta frustración como la mía. ¿Es por eso que hemos parado?

Sae la Grasienta es la encargada de proveerme con las pastillas cada mes, dado que ahora trabaja en la nueva fábrica de medicamentos. Ella dice que le va mejor que con la comida. Tiene varias semanas que no se pasa por la casa, así que no me ha traído nada y yo me he acabado las pastillas sin percatarme de que debía pedirle más. Ahora que caigo en cuenta, no recuerdo haber tomado nada en muchos días. ¿Cómo es que Peeta está tan al pendiente de estas cosas?

Le miro a los ojos, desconcertada y él me da un beso en la frente.

—Vamos, hay que dormir.

El problema es que yo no quiero dormir. Yo quiero que me bese, que haga que mi piel queme allá donde la toque. Quiero pasarle las manos por el pecho, la espalda, volver a morderle los labios, el lóbulo de la oreja.

—No vamos a dormir —le ordeno, apartando la sábana de su cuerpo—. Vamos a terminar lo que empezamos y no me importa que Haymitch este abajo, en el cuarto de al lado o aquí mismo.

Peeta me mira con las cejas levantadas, mitad sorprendido por mi respuesta, mitad preocupado de que no lo haya entendido bien.

—Pero... las pastillas —musita preocupado, mientras me siento a horcajadas sobre él y comienzo a besarle—. Katniss, podrías quedar embarazada.

—Ssh —lo mando callar, poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios—. Ahora comienza por donde te has quedado.

Lo atraigo hacia mí enredando los dedos en su cabello y entrelazando mis piernas con las suyas. Peeta se debate un momento, pero mis besos son tan persuasivos que acaba rindiéndose, y con un gemido ronco que suena a derrota le da vuelta a nuestros cuerpos, de modo que el mío quede bajo el suyo.

Dejamos que nuestras manos, nuestros labios y todo nuestro cuerpo haga lo que quiera y nos abandonamos al hambre que sentimos, que jamás parece saciarse, como sí siempre tuviera un día hueco.

Mientras Peeta hace que me retuerza bajo él, sé que estoy haciendo lo correcto. Tal vez yo no pueda ser capaz de transmitir toda la paz y seguridad que nuestro hijo necesita, pero él sí. Él siempre lo ha hecho. Está listo para ser padre, y sí él lo esta, yo también.

Me besa los labios con tanta dulzura que me remonto al Vasallaje, a ese sueño que yo misma creé imaginando el futuro: soy casi capaz de visualizar a un hermoso niño correteando alegre por el Prado en primavera. A salvo.

Rodeo con mis brazos su espalda todo lo fuerte que puedo y mi mente se vacía de todo pensamiento, abandonando mi cuerpo a su suerte.

Esto es lo que Peeta me hace sentir, esta sensación de infinito. Él sabía que sería de esta manera desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando me prometió que se quedaría siempre conmigo. Yo lo supe también años atrás, cuando la vocecita del fondo de mi conciencia me gritaba —aunque mil cosas la mandaban callar—, que mientras Peeta estuviera a mi lado, todo estaría bien.

Cuando por fin siento su cuerpo derrumbarse sobre el mío, ya no hay espacio para las dudas en mí. Peeta Mellark se merece la familia que siempre ha soñado. Y yo también.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Me preguntaba cómo fue que Peeta convenció a Katniss de tener hijos, y pensé que tal vez ella había llegado a aceptarlo y desearlo por sí misma.

Otra cosa es que que los situó a ambos en sus 22 años. El epílogo dice que Katniss tardó "cinco, diez, quince años en aceptar", así que comenzó a gustarme la idea de que fueran en esas tres épocas en las que Peeta recibió un sí, aunque sólo hayan existido niños hasta los diez y quince años. No sé sí me expliqué correcto, pero esperó que haya quedado la idea.

Besos.


End file.
